Firefly Meadow
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Some may remember this story from earlier in the year but I have reposted it now...Set in the early 1900's, Serena meets Darien and quickly falls in love. But Darien is poor and Serena's father forbids her to see him. Will they conquer over their obstacle


I have decided to re-post this story to see if I can get more reviews than last time...ahem...3 reviews.

Here is a simple one-part story about my favorite topic, Darien and Serena! I hope you like and please review.

Firefly Meadow

I know what pain is. I know how hard its grip can get. It is the most pain any one could ever experience. I know pain because I have known love. This is my story...

It all started at a fruit stand on the corner of 7 and 8th street. I was buying some oranges for orange juice when he walked up.

I was stunned. Rooted to the spot by him. His eyes had held the most emotion I have ever seen. They were so blue that they could almost be black. I was shook out of my reverie by the fruit vendor nudging my shoulder.

"Here is your fruit, ma'am." he said politely.

"Thank you. How much was that?" I asked.

"Forty cents exactly." he replied. The late forties were the cheap times of course. I pulled 4 dimes from my purse and put them in his hand. I bid him goodbye and left.

I looked for the man and found he was not there anymore. Inwardly I sighed, disappointed. I wanted to meet him. He seemed so mysterious to me, so unlike what I had.

In case nobody knows, I was the heiress to Drearer's Inc. They were the biggest company in town and I was the sole heiress. 'Whoopee...' I thought.

My parents always thought that I had to be in the best company, have the best tutors. I was bored of this lifestyle. I hated the people that determined my life. I wanted to determine my own life.

I walked down the uncrowded street, lost in thought. I dwelled on moments like this. They were the only moments I could actually be me!

Around my parents, I had to be the model of manners. At 17 years old they had turned me into an old hag. I was finished and tired. No more determination for new things crossed my mind anymore. All I had was the sickness of the old.

I wandered the lonely street to an old, worn down park. I visited it often since it was always deserted. I sat on the swing, just revealing in the day.

Then I heard a twig snap. My head quickly turned and my eyes met the most beautiful blue eyes that almost seemed black! I was stunned when I realized it was the man from the corner.

"Hi!" he said good naturedly, a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Hello." I replied coldly. It was nothing at all personal to him; I had just been brought up to greet people that way.

An awkward silence filled the park as we stared each other down. I contemplated leaving but as soon as I got up to leave he started talking again.

"Nice weather we're having isn't it?" he asked. I sat back down.

"Yes, it has been sunny everyday this week, but that just means we'll get a big rainstorm soon." I replied. "So, what's your name?"

"Darien, Darien Chiba." he said, looking at me and nothing else. "What's your name?"

"My name is Serena Tuskino." I began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze as another silence settled over us.

"What are you looking at!" I snapped, standing up to look him directly in the eye, which was hard because I was at least a foot and a half smaller than him.

"Your hair, it is in the most peculiar style I have ever seen!" he replied, starting to laugh. I stared at him, my cheeks turning red from anger. I smacked him across the cheek, hard.

He looked at me stunned. "What was that for!" he exclaimed.

"My grandmother has this exact same hairstyle and if you insult me you insult her! No one insults my grandmother!" I rushed, turning to leave.

Darien grabbed my arm. "Please don't leave, I'm really sorry! I never knew that style was so dear to you!" he said, looking me in the eyes with his midnight blue ones.

"Fine, you are forgiven." I sighed. He was a tiresome boy.

"So, Miss Tuskino," he started, sitting on the swing next to mine. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"This afternoon? I was supposed to be home with my tutor studying grammar, but I am dreadfully late as it is!" Even if I was late, I didn't get up to leave.

"Shouldn't you be leaving then?" he asked, looking at his watch and then the sun. I shook my head and stared at the ground.

"It is so boring at home and I would fall asleep again." I replied.

Darien propped his chin on his hands and stared at me again.

He then stood up and moved behind me. he started pushing the swing until I flew high into the sky. I screamed in surprise but then started laughing until my sides nearly split.

Once the swing settled back down I was still laughing. I stood up but the heights made my knees weak and I prepared to meet the ground but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Darien staring back down at me.

He stood me back up and I realized we were dangerously close. I turned my eyes away and sat back down on the swing.

"So, Mr. Chiba," I started. "Where do you work?"

"Oh...I work at the coal yard." he said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Do you now? From your cocky manner I would have guessed somewhere else." I said playfully. Darien smiled modestly and then stood up.

"Come with me!" he said suddenly. I became slightly scared.

"What?" I stammered, as he grabbed my hand.

"I want to show you something!" he replied, dragging me after him. I held onto his arm with one hand and clutched my oranges with the other.

He led me past the dock and town parking lot and into the rural area of the town. We walked past small cottages with little children playing in the yard and plump mothers hanging up laundry.

He stopped suddenly, just as the sun began to set. Darien looked down at me but I didn't notice as I stared out at the mast meadow. Fireflies were beginning to come out and soon the meadow looked like the vast space and the fireflies became stars in the increasing darkness.

"Wow." I breathed. I left his side and wandered into the beautiful vision before me. I turned back to him and I felt my smile widen from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you like it!" Darien said, his eyebrow raised.

Darien walked over to me and stood silently as I stared around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked again embarrassed.

"Nothing, it's just...has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful." he said simply.

I looked at him as I felt my cheeks redden even more. Darien grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at his loving gesture.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked his face as innocent as a child's. I smiled bigger.

"Yes, I think I will..." I replied, squeezing his hand. He smiled at me like I had made him the happiest man on earth.

"Well, I need to get going home." I said after another silence. He nodded still smiling. He did not let go of my hand.

We walked peacefully back the way we had come. "So, which street do you live on?" Darien asked staring at the two streets we had come to.

"I live on Baker Street, number 456." I said, unaware of his facial emotions.

"Oh, isn't that were the famous Tom Tuskino lives? Owner of Drearer's Inc? Is he your father?" he asked a weird emotion in his voice.

"Yes, that is my father. Why?" I asked suddenly when I felt his hand slip out of mine.

"I can't see you again..." Darien said just before he took off down the road. I looked up and found myself in front of my house.

"Why can't he see me again?" I wondered aloud. Tears began to prick my eyelids. "Is it because of my family? But why do they matter!"

"Serena!" I heard my dad call from his office.

"Coming..." I said. I walked through the office door and sat in the big leather chair across from his desk.

"Where have you been!" he raged, standing up. I winced visibly.

"I have been buying oranges." which was the truth since I had bought them.

"All day?" he yelled. "Don't play dumb with me Serena! I saw you with him! Do you even know who he is? He is the coal boy!"

I grew enraged. "I know that he works at the coal company! I don't care father! I like him and that is all that matters to me!"

"You will not disobey me, Serena! I never want you to see that boy again!" I heard the finality in his voice. Tears were now thoroughly soaking my cheeks. I ran from the office sad, angry, and a little confused.

Up the stairs to my room I ran and I slammed the door loudly. I hated my family for this exact reason. The only person I truly loved here was my grandmother. She understood me.

The next day I was to have lessons with my tutor until 5:00p.m. My day was filled with essays and maps. I still remembered the night before vividly and made a resolution to find him as soon as I was released.

The day dragged on slowly as I stared at the heavy clock hand.

Finally, when 5 rolled around I ran to my room and put on more comfortable clothes as opposed to the heavy dress I had on now. I tied my long blond hair into a pony tail with a pink ribbon.

I ran out the huge double doors, unaware of my father's eyes following me.

I climbed into my car and drove off. I didn't know exactly were to go since he had not told me where he lived so I went to the coal yard.

The large piles of coal and machinery had me scared at first but then I saw Darien and all I could think of was the night before.

I bravely walked to where he was throwing the coal into piles and tapped his shoulder.

"Could you hold on for a minute Andrew! I'm busy now!" he said, anger edging his voice.

"For one thing my name is Serena and for another thing I can't hold on for a minute!" I said, trying not to laugh as he whirled around embarrassed.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" he said quickly.

"You left so suddenly yesterday and my poor little weak mind became so confused!" I said sarcastically. "Why did you run away?"

"Serena, I work in a coal field! You are the heiress to one of the most successful companies in the state!" Darien exclaimed.

"I don't care! We are both human beings! Just because fate was so cruel as to land me in that household don't mean anything to me! I like you because you were fun to be with, not because of anything to do with money!" I half shouted. This was a very touchy subject for me.

"You like me?" Darien said, cocking up his eyebrow.

"I did until you ran away! Now you will have to build up our friendship again." I said haughtily. Darien smiled at me and bowed.

"I'm sorry milady. You are completely and totally right! I was a fool to ever underestimate you like that." He looked at me with his silly grin and I couldn't help but smile at him and then giggle as he kissed my hand.

"When do you get off work?" I asked suddenly.

"Right now." he said after he heard the whistle blow.

"So, I want my date now." I said grabbing his hand.

"Now?" Darien said incredulously. I nodded energetically.

Darien just laughed as I led him past the gates and to my car. I climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key. "You up for a picnic?" I said, indicating the basket in the back.

"You planned this?" He said, looking at the wicker basket. I just grinned at him.

I drove back the way we had gone yesterday, towards the meadow of fireflies. I parked in the town parking lot and we walked the rest of the way, me carrying the picnic basket and him carrying the blanket.

We carried on a conversation as easily as we had yesterday.

We settled on the ground as the fireflies began to make their appearance. I was still taken back by their beauty.

"So, Miss Tuskino...do you like me again yet?" Darien asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hmmm...I don't know. It might take a little longer than a couple of minutes to persuade me." I teased, a smile lighting my face.

Maybe this will persuade you..." he said before he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. It was my first kiss and it was perfect.

He pulled away slowly, still revealing in the magic of it. I looked him in the eye before we kissed again, this time more passionately than the last. I ran my hands through his thick black hair as the kiss became deeper, more needing.

We pulled apart only for lack of air and I leaned my forehead against his as I tried to regain my breath.

"Was that persuasive enough?" Darien asked, laughing.

"Most defiantly! The fact is...that was so persuasive, I think I may love you." I said, a little scared of his reaction.

"Your feelings run both ways." he replied before he kissed me again.

I finally got home a little past 9. I tried to sneak past my father's office but the front door had an awful squeak in the hinges.

"Serena!" my father exclaimed. "Get in here now!" I could hear the anger in his voice, very vividly.

"Yes father? What's wrong?" I said meekly, trying to seem innocent.

"Don't you act like nothing is wrong! I know where you were!" he yelled. "I told you never to see him again and you disobeyed me the first moment you left this house!"

"Father, you can't keep me caged up like an animal! I love him!" I shouted, trying to get my emotion through to my father.

"I don't care! If I ever hear of you seeing him again I will send you to a convent as far away from here as possible!" He shouted. "Now get out of here!"

For the second time in two days I ran up to my room and slammed my door. I sobbed into my pillow until it was soaked with my anguish.

My door cracked open and my sweet grandmother poked her head in which would have been comical if it wasn't for the serious situation.

"My baby...what's the matter?" she croaked, walking slowly to sit beside Serena on her bed.

"Father! He thinks I'm a child!" I cried, hugging grandmother as she patted my back.

"There there. You must overlook your father dear!" she soothed.

"I can't overlook him! He is refusing to let me see the one man I have ever loved! It isn't fair." I sobbed.

"How dreadful..." she said.

I held onto her until I couldn't cry any more. I became tired, both emotionally and physically.

"Do you really love him?" she asked, holding me tightly.

"Yes, very much." I replied.

"Let me tell you a story of a girl who went through the same thing as you did. She was young and beautiful...full of so much spirit and life. One day she met a boy at a local party. He was one of the many ruffians of the neighborhood and we girls knew to stay away from them. But the girl soon fell in love with one of the boys. He was poor but honest and his poverty just made her love him all the more. Her father also refused to let her see him, but that only added fuel to the fire. They eloped. Of course she was cut off from the family fortune but that didn't matter to them. The boy soon made a fortune of his own and they lived happily until he died of old age." the old woman told, not once taking a break.

I smiled. I knew the story was about her and grandfather. "Thank you, grandma." I said hugging her gently.

"Whether you choose to elope or mind your father, I will always love you." she said, winking at me. I laughed when she left. Clearly she wanted me to elope and secretly, I did to.

The next morning, I woke before the sun was up and drove to the coal fields. There was Darien working. I kissed him on the cheek in greeting and then hugged him from behind.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear. He turned around and kissed me on my nose.

"You just saw me yesterday!" he laughed.

"I know, but with a father like mine...you know." I said. "Can we talk?" I asked.

He nodded and walked to a nearby tire and sat down. I followed and took his hand in mine. "I was forbidden to see you again." I started. He started to say something but I put my finger to his lips to quiet him. "But I don't care. I love you and he can't stop me. I want us to be together...forever."

He smiled just before he got down on one knee in front of me. "Serena, I have known that your father would do this and I didn't care either. You would make me the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Yes!" I shouted as I sprung into his arms. He twirled me around and kissed me passionately.

We were married that very day with my grandmother as the witness. My father was furious and refused to talk to me, especially when grandma gave me full run over her estate and fortune.

Darien and I lived together for 46 beautiful years, before he was taken from me by lung cancer. He was my strength and my weakness, my very essence of my being. He was my greatest pain. And it all started in the Firefly Meadow...

Okay, that's it. I hope you liked it and please review. I don't own Sailor Moon by the way.


End file.
